Aura vs Mirage
by CeruShimRu15
Summary: Dr.Yung has returned with bigger and better Mirage Pokemon than before.They have now been set free, causing trouble around the Pokemon World.It will take Ash and his friends to stop him,including the destiny Ash said he'd never do.  Longer summary inside
1. Prologue

**"At least two years has passed since I've first introduced my Mirage Pokemon," **a male voice chuckled. **"No one was able to find me and now I have created an even better system." **He put his hand on a lever, pulling it down. Suddenly a glow filled the room and a purple Pokémon appeared. He smiled at the figure, impressed at how fast it had generated into space. **"Welcome back Mewtwo."**

Mewtwo opened its eyes, staring back at its creator. More Pokemon appeared by its side, Lucario, Aggron, Entei, Articuno, Mightyena, and Machoke. They all looked to their master waiting for a command. He only chuckled.

**"I need you, Mewtwo to set this off straight," **he ordered. **"Set off a few explosions for the Pokemon to go out of hand. Then, our devices shall be set out everywhere into the region, reaching greatly until all over the world."**

The Pokemon didn't respond, only disappearing in the midis. Moments later a loud explosion was heard, the ground rumbling beneath them. Dr. Yung let out a laugh at the sound while the rest of the Pokemon looked at each other in confusion.

**"The time has come."**

Meanwhile, Dr. Yung didn't know he was being watched. A pair of blue eyes peeked out from around the corner staring at the blue-haired man. Its pink tail twitched back and forth nervously as it watched. It remembered what had happened the last time Dr. Yung had set Mirage Pokemon loose. They had taken over, he had become evil, and attacking the poor trainers it remembered. Then it had risked its life to save them, trying its best to defeat its mirage family. Though its data didn't return to the system, it didn't truly have a full soul yet. The doctor was able to just recreate it again trying to control it over again, but Mew wasn't going to let this happen.

Mew knew what Dr. Yung was planning. If she could just a bit longer for all the devices to be set out around the region, Mew could find help. She knew that maybe she could find that nice trainer that helped her and others too. She waited alone in darkness and silence for the breaking storm.

Days had passed as more explosions went by. Mew was becoming agitated, wanting to do the same as the other Mirage Pokemon and attack others, but she held out. She flew up into the air, gazing behind her back before teleporting away. She quickly teleported herself to the Tree of Beginning. She was grateful this was in the region that she lived. If she could just talk to the Mew here she just might be able to stop this madness before it grew out of hand. She flew passed figures, hidden within in crystals. She stared at them, one looking like a Pokemon and the other a human.

**"Mew!"**

Mew turned around, hearing the voice of the other Mew. It eyed her with curiosity.

**"What are you doing here?" **it asked, its voice sounding feminine.

**"I need help,"** Mew replied. "There's great danger heading for the Pokemon world being caused by Mirage Pokemon. They will be unstoppable. There must be a way to stop them."

The Mew blinked, her eyes narrowing. **"And you're asking me? You're a Mew yourself."**

**"True, but I am only a Mirage. I can travel around to anywhere because my Master - no they're Master created devices that are everywhere now. If he can be beaten, I believe the devices will too."**

**"I see..." **the Mew's eyes trailed away focusing on the crystallize structures."**But I cannot do anything to help with that. They were the last ones before they all disappeared."**

**"They? Who disappeared?"**

Mew's eyes clouded in grief as she remembered. **"The Aura Guardians."**

**"Aura Guardians..." **she echoed. Mirage Mew watched as Mew flew a couple of circles around the imprison Aura Guardians. **"So there's nothing we can do?"**

**"Well...there is some, I believe, that are out there, but don't know of their true being," **Mew whispered.** "I met one, but he didn't stick with the idea. But if his Partner Pokemon will show and help, I'm sure it will happen. There is always an Aura Guardian King after all."**

**"So how will this happen?"**

**"Just leave everything, to me."**


	2. Look What I Caught

Ash sat at the picnic table, watching Dawn train along with May. The brunette had decided to stay a bit longer for her stay to help Dawn out with a few moves, not only to show her a few tips of creating Pokeblock. Brock was busy preparing dinner for all of them, looking up from time to time to watch. Ash heard his stomach growl with hunger. He put his hand to it, remembering they were making the journey to the next town because Dawn and May had heard of a practice contest arena there. He looked up seeing May's Glaceon colliding with Dawn's Buneary in the air.

Ash sighed, pulling out a pokéball from his pocket. Inside it was the Pokémon he had recently caught, but had been sent to Professor Oak's lab. He decided to take it back while he sent Grotle over for the Prof. to examine. Pikachu blinked up at Ash, his eyes watching the Pokéball in his hands.

**"Pika?"**

**"I'm not so sure buddy," **Ash whispered.** "What if he tries to runaway?"**

**"I'm sure he won't. He belongs to you after all now."**

**"You're right." **He got up from his seat, turning towards the forest. Walking passed Brock; he told him he was going in to train for a bit. Deep within the forest he could feel a breeze stirring, moving the leaves in the trees. Pikachu let out a sigh near his feet. **"Alright lil' guy come on out!"**

The Pokéball opened, a light glow escaping from it. It closed, leaving behind the form of an Eevee. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to his surroundings. He turned to see Ash and Pikachu standing behind him. Pikachu held out a paw to him.

**"Hi, Eevee,"** Pikachu said. **"Welcome to the team."**

**"Hi..." **Eevee replied, eying him cautiously. He turned his gaze to Ash. **"So, what now?"**

**"Let's see some of your moves," **Ash suggested.** "I know you know Swift and Tackle. Anything else?"**

**"I can do this." **Eevee used his paws digging into the ground, throwing up long puffs of sand into Ash's and Pikachu's face. Once he was done, he turned around smiling at him. **"I call that Sand-Attack."**

**"Not cute," **Ash growled, wiping the sand from his face. Sand was everywhere, sticking in his hair and pockets. He shook himself, sending dust flying everywhere.

**"Sorry..."**

Pikachu let out a sigh. **"This isn't going anywhere."**

Eevee grinned deviously and turned to race off into the forest. Pikachu sent sparks flying from his cheeks and raced after him. Ash stood by himself, staring after them. This was not the time to have a Pokemon disobeying him. He dash after them, calling their names. He caught up with Pikachu who could see Eevee still a few feet away. This Eevee was very fast, Ash had noticed when they had first met him. The Eevee looked over its shoulder, laughing at them until it collided with something making it stop and roll over.

Ash's Eevee looked up into the eyes of one of its evolutions, a Vaporeon. Eevee growled, standing to his feet and his fur bristling. The Vaporeon only stared back at him, shaking her fur. She took a small step towards him making Eevee back away, teeth bared and ears folded to his head. Vaporeon smiled in delight and pawed him, flipping him over onto his back. Eevee scrambled to his paws, sending another Sand-Attack, but the Vaporeon dodged the attack. She dashed in front of him, staring him down and Eevee cowered under her gaze, but kept his teeth bared.

**"Eevee!"** Eevee growled, flattening his ears to his head.

Vaporeon blinked in amusement. She smiled at him playfully, and picked him up by the scruff. Eevee flailed at this, trying to break away, but Vaporeon's hold was stronger than he expected. She padded over to Ash, dropping Eevee at his feet.

**"Uh...thanks," **Ash replied. He looked down at Eevee who still had his ears folded.

**"Vaporeon!"**

Ash quickly looked back up as he heard the voice. He knew it, he was sure of it. Vaporeon turned, letting out a sound of delight and began to walk away, towards a red headed girl who made her way out from behind the tree. She petted Vaporeon, smiling. She then looked up, staring Ash in the eyes, who returned the gaze blankly. She giggled.

**"Nice to see you again Ash," **she whispered.

Ash blinked. Her cerulean blue eyes, her fiery orange-red hair, and her lush pale skin.

**"Misty..." **he whispered. A crooked smile formed on his face. **"I can't believe it, it's you."**

**"Of course silly."**

Eevee brushed up against Ash's leg, standing behind it. He stared back at Misty and Vaporeon.

**"I see you have an Eevee," **Misty said knelling down to him. Eevee flinched, hiding back behind Ash's leg. **"Hi lil' guy, I'm Misty. Did Vaporeon scare you?"**

Eevee blinked. He glanced once at Vaporeon. **"Eev...Eevee Eevee Eevee Eevee," **he growled turning his head away making Misty giggle.

Ash sighed, rolling his eyes. **"You have to forgive Eevee...he's new to the team. I just caught him a couple days ago."**

**"And he's still disobeying you? Tsk, what happened to the Ash who would work with the Pokemon they caught on the next day?"**

**"He was sent to Professor!"** Ash objected. **"Anyway...why are you here?"**

**"I can't visit?" **Misty replied winking. She pulled out her Pokéball, recalling Vaporeon. Azurill appeared out of her bag, blinking sleep from its eyes. **"So I guess Azurill and I will just have to go home."**

**"No! You can stay as long if you like." **Ash glanced down at Eevee and pulled out his Pokéball. **"Return."**

A red light was sent from the ball to Eevee, placing him back in the ball. Pikachu hoped onto his shoulder, waving at Misty and Azurill. Ash smiled at this and turned to led the way back to the clearing where everyone was. When they returned, the battle between May and Dawn was over and everyone was settled down to eat. Ash chuckled at their perfect timing. He turned to Misty and winked. They both walked out of the bushes.

**"Hey everyone!" **Ash yelled. **"Look who I caught in the forest."**

The group looked up from their lunches, a gasp escaping from them. May smiled in delight while Dawn eyed Misty in confusion. Brock chuckled, folding his arms.

**"What a catch," **he said. **"Welcome back Misty. It's good to see you."**

**"Thanks Brock," **Misty replied. **"It feels good to be back. Of course, it's only for a short time. And May it's great to see you again. I thought you were in Johto though..."**

**"Same to you Misty," **May said smiling. **"It's true, I have been in Johto but I was only here for the Wallace Cup...How did you know that I went to Johto?"**

**"Oh, a little birdie told me." **She cast a glance at Ash who was laughing nervously. **"And you must be Dawn."**

**"That's me," **Dawn answered. **"I've heard a lot about you from Ash and Brock, especially because of that lure Ash has. It's great to finally meet you in person."**

**"You too."**

**"Well join us for lunch," **Brock suggested. **"There's enough to go around."**

Misty nodded and sat down at the table. Ash walked over and sat beside her, grabbing a sandwich for himself. He looked down at the ground seeing Pikachu playing with Azurill and introducing her to the other Pokemon. Buneary seemed to be eyeing her with something Ash detected as jealousy. Piplup on the other hand was eyeing Azurill with a look that was familiar of Brock's. He hoped that Piplup wasn't falling for the Polka Dot Pokemon.

When everyone had finished, they began to discuss about their travels. May told the different stories of her contest and how Glaceon and Wartortle had evolved. Dawn was very fascinated by the story, asking Ash what Pokémon he was going to evolve his Eevee into. Ash hadn't really though the whole idea over yet, but now he had a good idea in mind. Then Misty brought up the reason she was out was just to visit the group and get some time away from the gym. She was interrupted when Brock brought the dirty dishes to their attention.

**"I'll do it," **Ash answered. He glanced at Misty. **"We can do it together like old times."**

Misty smiled. **"That'll be great. I saw a stream earlier not too far from here. Come on."**

Misty grabbed a pile of dirty plates and walked away. Ash followed her close behind along with Pikachu and Azurill. Dawn looked after them noticing they left the wash towels behind. She picked them up, glancing at the direction they had ran.

**"I'll go take these to them," **she told the others. Buneary appeared her side, ready to go with her. Dawn smiled and walked off in the direction the two trainers had disappeared. She stopped as she got closer to the stream, hearing the voices of the two. Buneary hoped to her shoulder, also listening in.

**"And that's why Eevee is disobeying me," **Ash sighed when he finished his story. **"He would already be close to properly trained, but it took us forever to find a Pokemon Center."**

**"I see," **Misty replied. **"Well you know I was only playing with you earlier about you not being the same Ash."**

_But I'm not..._**"I guess so Mist."**

The two looked up at their Pokemon playing in the stream. Pikachu was busy chasing after Azurill when she suddenly dove underwater to Pikachu's disadvantage. However, her tail still bobbed above water. Pikachu chuckled and poked it making the polka dot Pokemon jump a few feet out of water. She landed back in with a splash and the two Pokemon exchanged laughs. Ash and Misty smiled and couldn't help but laugh too.

**"Wow they sure get along," **Dawn whispered glancing at Buneary. She caught her Pokemon eyeing Azurill with a hint of jealousy.**"Don't worry Buneary. You can easily beat that Azurill. You could freeze it over with your Ice Beam and knock it away with your Dizzy Punch."**

**"Bun!" **Buneary growled.

**"I've just realized," **Ash said. **"We forgot wash cloths to wash and dry the dishes with."**

Misty sighed. **"Nice going..."**

**"I can go back and get them-"**

Dawn decided this was her queue. She jumped from behind the tree as if she just got there. Buneary jumped beside her to stand by her foot.

**"No need to worry," **Dawn stated. **"I saw that you two forgot them."**

**"Dawn! Great timing."**

She smiled. **"Of course, here you guys go."**

Ash took the cloths from Dawn, smiling, and thanked her. He turned back to Misty, handing her one. The two then began to work on washing silently. Dawn gazed at the two, with her arms folded across her chest. She guessed they didn't want to talk now that she was around. Buneary let out a sigh and turned back towards the forest. Dawn decided to head back, annoyed to go back to so soon. Once she approached back, she found May and Brock setting up tents.

**"Already?" **she questioned.

**"I figured that those two will probably want more time catching up," **Brock replied. **"I know I do since it's been a while since I've seen Misty in person."**

**"So we can also have a girl's night in the tent," **May suggested. **"Whenever I do see Misty it's always for at least one day, so I just want to make the best of it."**

Dawn let out a tiny sigh. **"Fine..."**


	3. Best Friends?

Pikachu wasn't quite sure where he was exactly. This part of the forest didn't seem familiar to him at all making him feel uneasy. Then again, Pikachu didn't even remember leaving the clearing that they had made camp.

**"Where am I?" **Pikachu whispered gazing up at the dark sky.

He could hardly make out any stars above and just saw the tiny glow of the moon. A cloud was beginning to cover it and he knew he would soon be left alone in darkness. Suddenly the swish of the bushes behind him made him cringed, turning his head to look behind him. There was nothing behind him. Pikachu gulped. He had never felt so scared and alone before, but something just didn't feel right.

**"Pikachu, are you there?"**

Pikachu perked his ears, alarmed in his eyes. **"Who's there?"**

A glow appeared in front of him and Pikachu stared in astonishment at the Pokémon who stood before him. He knew this Pokémon only showed itself to those who were pure of heart. This Pokémon had multiple times to him, but of all times why now? Pikachu cocked his head to the side, staring at Mew.

**"Mew? I must be dreaming," **Pikachu decided at last.

**"Though this is a dream," **Mew began. **"The message I'm leaving is real."**

**"A message?"**

**"Do you remember the Tree of Beginnings?"**

**"Why of course." **Pikachu remembered the place too well. The memory of Lucario giving up his life always replayed in his head from time to time. He knew that could have been Ash if he would have continued trying to save the tree and Mew.

**"Well, it's time for the Aura Guardians to be needed again," **Mew said.

_Again? _**"What for?"**

**"That I cannot tell you at the moment. Those who are descendants will soon reunite with their chosen Pokémon. Pikachu, you are not that Pokémon so do not be alarmed by my news. However..."**

Pikachu gulped. **"I know...my trainer, but what good will come out of this? I might lose him!"**

Mew only gave him a look of sympathy as she floated in the air. She suddenly began to dissolve in midair leaving Pikachu alone. Pikachu gasped as the forest grew pitch black around him causing him to awaken. The area was still under the spell of nighttime, the trainers still asleep. He got to his paws, yawning, and looked around the tent. Brock was mumbling in his sleep, holding his pillow tightly against his chest. Pikachu twitched his ears. This was nothing new. He moved his gaze to look at Ash who was also mumbling in his sleep. Pikachu perked his ears, perhaps Ash was dreaming about an upcoming battle.

_Or what if Mew is telling him now? _He glanced over his shoulder. _But what if she only told me?_

Pikachu dashed out of the tent, feeling unsure of what to do. The news Mew had brought him had to be very important, but what could he possibly do about it? He knew if he told Ash his trainer would possibly freak out about the whole idea. Ever since Ash had learned he had the ability to control Aura, he hardly ever wanted it to be known. Of course all their friends knew now except Misty who never witnessed anything about it. Pikachu let out a sigh when he heard pawsteps. He quickly turned seeing Azurill squeezing herself out of the other tent.

**"What are you doing?" **Pikachu questioned.

**"I can't sleep," **the little blue Pokémon replied. She blinked. **"Are you alright? You seem tense."**

** "I'm fine."**

Azurill totted over, deciding not to bring the idea up again. **"The stars are awfully bright tonight."**

** "Yeah," **Pikachu agreed. **"Times like these makes me remember the very first night Ash, Misty, and I camped out in Viridian Forest with Butterfree...then a Caterpie."**

The Polka Dot Pokémon blinked in confusion.

**"Caterpie dreamed of evolving to become stronger. That way he could show to Misty that not all Bug Pokémon were so bad and frightening because he really liked her."**

** "I have that dream too!" **Azurill exclaimed. **"About the evolving part...I can't wait to be a Marill, but I don't know how to become it."**

Pikachu blinked in confusion. **"It shouldn't be that hard. Pichu evolve into Pikachu just the same, by happiness and trust in your trainer."**

** "I love and trust Misty dearly, but I'm still an Azurill..."**

** "Well there's always battling someone, but who I don't know."**

The two Pokémon let out a sigh, turning back to the tents of their trainers. Pikachu still felt edgy from his dream, even if he was away from it now. It seemed that he must have been the only Pokémon to get a dream like that, Azurill seeming to be at a carefree state. He let out a yawn. Getting to his paws he began to head back towards the tent, calling a goodnight to Azurill as she still sat in front of her tent. Pikachu quickly curled up into a ball, glad to finally get some sleep.

He awoke to high pitched squeal that made him jerk awake. Jumping to his paws, he gazed around the camp seeing hardly anyone awake. He quickly caught the scent of Azurill and Buneary. _This can't be good. _At once Pikachu took off after their scent following the path that it led him. He came to a small clearing that Buneary and Azurill were busy battling. Suddenly he saw Buneary beginning to develop an Ice Beam from her mouth, the blue orb gaining in size.

**"No!" **Pikachu yelled.

He quickly used Quick Attack, running at a quick speed with a white stream flailing behind him, to take Azurill out of Buneary's range. Buneary blinked at him in confusion while Azurill jumped to her feet.

**"What were you two doing?" **Pikachu snapped.

Azurill quickly shot a spiral of water from her mouth, known as the move Water Gun, into his face. **"We were battling! Buneary offered to help me evolve, that way so I could surprise Misty when she wakes up."**

Pikachu could hardly believe this was true. He looked at Buneary who quickly turned away from him, her paws folded across her chest. There was more to this just from her helping. The Pokémon wanted nothing more than to win his heart, he was sure of that. Probably to just get Azurill out of the picture for good so that she wouldn't be ever to interfere with it. Pikachu didn't really have the same feelings for Buneary, but as for Azurill...he didn't think he'd go that far at liking her yet. Sure they knew each other for a few, but not too long at all.

**"Well, I don't like it that much," **Pikachu muttered. **"Buneary you have more experience at battling than Azurill does."**

** "No she doesn't!" **Azurill snapped as she caught Buneary glaring at the two. **"I've had tons of practice back at the gym. If you don't believe me, how about we battle?"**

Pikachu suddenly gulped. _Is she serious? _He knew too well that Pokémon reflected their Trainers feelings. He could already see Azurill showing Misty's short temper and eagerness which he loved, but he knew he had more experience than her. He finally shook his head in his decision.

**"I'm too dangerous for you," **he announced. **"We can battle once you evolve and become stronger. Now, let's head back to camp."**

Azurill pouted and glared at him while Buneary bounced to his side. She rubbed up against his cheek making him flinch.

**"I think you're right," **she whispered. **"Azurill is **_**far **_**too young to battle."**

Pikachu didn't reply and turned back towards the camp. Everyone was still asleep when they arrived which Pikachu felt was a good thing. He let out a sigh of relief as Buneary headed back to her tent followed by Azurill. Pikachu had just set off for his own when the flaps moved in front of him. Ash appeared, blinking sleep from his eyes and yawning. Pikachu cocked his head in confusion; this was mighty early for Ash. His trainer smiled and walked past him towards the female tent.

Misty soon appeared followed by Azurill. The look in Azurill's eyes made Pikachu cringe under her gaze. He bounded over to Ash and leaped to his shoulder. He knew he would have to stay out of Azurill's range for quite a while. He hadn't had a Pokémon this mad at him since Aipom and Chikorita...was he ever cursed to have a probably with the female type? Sighing, he began to listen in to the trainer's conversation.

**"So I think a walk in the forest could be fun for now, you know?" **Ash suggested.

**"That's fine with me," **Misty replied smiling. **"You're not trying to pull anything are you?"**

** "What? No, nothing of the sort."**

The electric Pokémon rolled his eyes, the typical Ash and Misty. He wished that they would at least tell each other the truth so he could get on with his life. Azurill climbed onto Misty's shoulders practically scaring Pikachu. Their trainers began to walk off and Pikachu could only glance sideways at Azurill without feeling a tinge of dread. They came to the clearing that Pikachu had found Azurill and Buneary battling earlier. He could now feel Azurill's stare on him. Pikachu growled and hoped off of Ash's shoulder.

**"Look I'm sorry Azurill," **he whispered. **"About earlier, but I didn't want you to get hurt."**

** "Hmph!" **Azurill bounced to the ground and walked passed him.

**"What happened?"**

Pikachu turned seeing Ash now knelling beside him. He let out a tiny sigh. Before he could reply a rustling was heard from the bushes near them and a purple glowing appeared from it. Pikachu's eyes widen in disbelief as the figure rose, showing who it was. Ash quickly raced in front of Misty, holding his arms out in defense.

**"A Spiritomb..." **Pikachu whispered in awe.

**"Tomb..." **he groaned facing them all.

It began to glow, an orange ball appearing in front of its mouth. It suddenly shot an intense orange beam towards them. Everyone ducked from the attack, it hitting a tree behind them. Ash growled, clenching his teeth together. Sparks began to fly from Pikachu's cheeks. He was ready for this. Out of nowhere Azurill hurled towards the Pokémon. Pikachu gasped.

**"Azurill no!"**

Spiritomb quickly sent her flying back, growling low. Azurill flailed her feet in the air as she lay on her back. Spinning her tail, she helped herself back onto her paws. She quickly shot a water gun from her mouth, striking her opponent with much force. Spiritomb wasn't stunned by the attack and shot another Hyper Beam from its mouth. Azurill rolled back over taking much damage.

**"Azurill!" **Misty yelled. **"You have to stop; you're not strong enough!"**

** "No!" **Azurill growled, doing the same as she had done before. **"I won't give up!"**

At once, she hurled herself at her foe again only bouncing back for not giving much damage. Pikachu gaped in horror. He couldn't take this at all. He knew Azurill was trying her best so she could possibly evolve. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Azurill land on the ground again. Without a command, his body became engulfed with electricity and he quickly electrocuted the powerful Pokémon with a Thunderbolt.

The Forbidden Pokémon shook itself, glowering at the Electric Mouse. Pikachu held his ground, looking out the corner of his eye as Misty rushed over to Azurill. In seconds Ash was standing beside him, his teeth clenched together and his hands balled into fist. Pikachu turned and rested his brown eyes on Azurill. _Please be ok..._

**"Azurill," **Misty whispered. She picked up the tiny Pokémon and held her in her arms. Azurill quickly responded to her touch. **"That was a very stupid thing to do. You could have been killed!"**

** "Azu..." **Azurill murmured, her eyes falling to the ground.

**"Let's finish this Pikachu," **Ash said getting his Pokémon's attention.

**"Pika!" **Pikachu growled, sparks flying quickly from his cheeks.

He sent a Thunderbolt towards the Spiritomb only for it to dodge the attack. Spiritomb began to have purple sparkles develop around it as it gathered energy. Suddenly orange streaks surrounded its body and it engulfed into a purple orb. Pikachu gasped as he suddenly realized his foe was headed towards him using Giga Impact. Using Quick Attack, he dodged out of the way, barely missing the attack. He looked over his shoulder only to see the Pokémon firing a Hyper Beam. It came to quickly sending Pikachu back a few feet. He shook his head as he got back to his paws. The intense blast had been enough to just daze him.

**"Azurill," **Azurill whispered watching the scene.

She slowly closed her eyes and began to glow a bright white. Misty let out a gasp catching Ash and Pikachu's attention. Azurill began to evolve right in front of their eyes. Her body grew rounder like a ball. Arms sprouted from her body and her legs grew smaller. She came to a stop and finally finished her process of evolving. She twitched her ears as she opened her eyes up at her trainer. She then jumped out of her trainer's arms.

**"Marill!" **the newly evolved Pokémon chimed.

**"I don't believe it," **Ash gasped.

**"Pikachu..." **Pikachu echoed, staring at Marill in wonder. He watched, bedazzled as she totted over to him. **"Congrats! I knew you could do it!"**

Marill smiled at him and blushed. **"Thanks, but I never expected it like this."**

** "Well let's finish this together," **Misty yelled as she joined Ash's side.

He nodded. **"There's no way you can stop us now. Pikachu, let's do Volt Tackle!"**

** "Pika!" **Pikachu began to run and sparks flew from his cheeks. As he picked up speed, golden electricity suddenly engulfed his body. Pikachu now looked black and white as he continued to run with the electricity.

**"Marill..." **Marill whispered as she watched. Concentrating, her body became engulfed, but by water. **"Marmarill!" **She then lifted into the air, flying towards Spiritomb alongside Pikachu. Pikachu glanced out of the corner of his eye in amazement, but said nothing and continued charging forward. They both then collided into their opponent, stunning it.

**"What was that?" **Misty questioned, puzzled by Marill's new attack.

**"That was Aqua Jet," **Ash replied knowing the move so well since his Buizel used it a lot. He watched intensively as Spiritomb began to back away from them and fade into the shadows of the forest. **"He won't be back for a while. You guys did well."**

** "Thanks!" **the Pokémon exclaimed.

**"Oh Marill," **Misty exclaimed. **"I can't believe what happened." **She quickly pulled the Pokémon into a hug.

**"Congratulations," **Pikachu added. **"I knew you'd evolve eventually."**

** "Thank you," **Marill replied smiling, staring at her trainer and her friend.

Pikachu turned to look at Ash who was chuckling as he smiled. He turned to look back at his friend. Who would have believed that Azurill would have evolved during this moment? _That's a high friendship level..._Pikachu turned his brown eyes to the sky, then to the forest, searching for their lost foe. He knew it wasn't right to see a Spiritomb this far out in Sinnoh. What could possibly be causing this?

_**The Aura Guardians my dear friend...**_

Pikachu gasped. _Mew? You're in my thoughts?_

_**I am everywhere...**_

_ Wow...but I don't understand. What does Ash have to do with a Spiritomb? It attacked us all._

_** Possibly because there is more than one...**_

_ More than one? _Pikachu waited for a reply, but none came making him sigh. The thought bothered him greatly and he wasn't sure what he was going to be able to do about this. Mew was right to tell him there was more than one, but then again, who was it? Marill didn't have the power to be an aura helper at all, just like him. Thinking of Marill brought his attention to Misty. Could she possibly be the other one?


	4. Battle of the Females

Ash could hardly believe that Marill had evolved right before them during a battle against a Spiritomb. They all were now on their way back to camp, Pikachu and Marill ahead of them while he and Misty walked in silence. The presence of Spiritomb was the one thing that kept crossing his mind. How could the Pokémon possibly show up out of nowhere?

They were nowhere near the Hallowed Tower. That was the place where he, Brock, and Dawn had first encountered a Spiritomb after knocking the tower down and the Spiritomb emerged. There they had learned of an Aura Guardian that had put the exact Spiritomb away before into a keystone; the group was able to seal it away again. This troubled Ash completely, could there be a keystone around somewhere? He would remember to question the gang as they entered the camp.

The others noticed them approaching and looked up in amazement at the new sight. Brock, who was preparing breakfast, looked up from his work. Croagunk sat where he was, doing his usual croaking as he sat near Brock's feet. Buneary and Piplup rushed over, eyeing Marill, and were soon trailed by Glaceon. May and Dawn quickly followed after their Pokémon.

**"Is this Azurill?" **Dawn questioned.

**"Yes, it is," **Misty replied. **"She evolved!"**

** "Evolved?" **May exclaimed. **"Congratulations! But how?"**

Misty began to explain their story while they were out in the forest. Ash closely watched their expressions, pretty sure that they would react at how they were spending time alone away from camp, especially at an early time. Ash caught Buneary and Marill talking, back into their Pokémon speech causing him to worry. What could these two Pokémon be up to now? He looked at Pikachu who was also watching them with a look of distraught.

**"Misty," **Marill began. **"I'd like to try out my new moves with Buneary, if it's ok?"**

** "Oh please, Dawn!" **Buneary pleaded, pulling on her trainer's leg.

Ash heard Pikachu let out a gasp, his face screwing up into many emotions. His Pokémon had him very confused. What could be wrong with the two battling? The two female trainers agreed with Brock agreeing to referee the battle. May took the liberty of watching the food while the two battled. Ash decided to let his Eevee out and watch the battle.

**"Eevee Eev!" **he chimed as he appeared from his Pokéball. He landed on the ground beside Ash, shaking his fur. He then caught the sight of Misty and cringed. **"Not her again!"**

** "Relax," **Ash replied petting the Evolution Pokémon.** "You're not going to battle her Vaporeon."**

** "Then what **_**am **_**I doing?"**

** "You're going to watch a battle."**

** "A battle? This is what I've been waiting for."**

Eevee waved his tail in happiness and began to bounce on his paws. Pikachu padded over to sit beside him, quivering with anticipation. Both Pokémon looked onto the field watching as the female Pokémon took their positions of the battle field. Glaceon and Croagunk stared from the opposite side where they sat at May's feet. Ash couldn't wait to see how this would turn out, but he wasn't positive of who to cheer for.

** "This will be a one on one battle between Misty, gym leader from Cerulean City and Dawn, trainer from Twinleaf Town," **Brock announced. **"Are the trainers ready?"**

The trainers and their Pokémon nodded.

**"Then let the battle begin!"**

** "Alright Marill, use your Water Gun!" **Misty ordered.

**"Marill!" **The Aqua Mouse chimed. She opened her mouth and fired the water.

**"Buneary use Ice Beam!"**

** "Bunnnnneary!"**

Buneary's attack hit, the light blue rays freezing the Water Gun on target. Marill quickly stopped, dodging the rest of Buneary's attack as the Ice Beam continued to freeze everything in its path. On command, Marill began to charge at her foe using Aqua Jet. Buneary was unprepared for this and was hit by the attack. Regaining her balance, she began to attack back using her Dizzy Punch.

Ash stared in dismay at the sight, still not sure on whether to cheer for Misty or for Dawn. He glanced at May and Brock who were looking on at the battle as if the decision didn't truly matter to them to see who won. Why did this possibly bother him so much? He knew Misty had trained Azurill well, seeing how she easily dodged punch after punch of Buneary's Dizzy Punch, and he seen just how much Buneary had grown training with Dawn. This battle just had him baffled. His attention snapped back to the battle upon seeing Marill finally hit.

**"Good job Buneary," **Dawn cheered seeing the now dazed and confused Aqua Mouse stumbling around on the field. **"Now attack back with bounce!"**

Buneary quickly leaped into the air, tumbling into a flip.

** "Listen to me, Marill," **Misty yelled. **"Use Refresh!"**

Ash knew Misty was relying heavily on fate for Marill to do this attack through all of her confusion. Suddenly, memories of Misty's Corsala flooded back through his mind. It had used the move Recover multiple times to save itself, and Misty, when they were in a tight situation. Refresh was on a different level of a move, but it could still help one out in case of a status problem, just not heal Marill's health. He watched in silence, sighing with relief when he saw Marill begin to glow a light blue.

At once, Marill shook herself after the Refresh took effect. She recovered quickly enough to dodge the attack, seeing Buneary's foot land into the soft sand. On command, she attacked back using Water Gun sending Buneary flying backwards out of the sand. Buneary hopped back to her feet, shaking her fur to get rid of the water. Marill couldn't resist smiling at her soaked foe.

**"Dizzy Punch again!" **Dawn growled.

**"Dodge it and use Aqua Jet!" **Misty ordered.

**"Buneary!" **

Buneary's ears began glow multicolored and she quickly rushed forward, punching with her ears. Marill began to dodge the punches simultaneously, almost as if it was a graceful dance. The Aqua Mouse finally leaped far back for her to have enough range to finally attack her opponent. She engulfed herself in water and sprang at her foe, breaking through the many punches. Buneary landed on her back, struggling back to her feet until she was suddenly hit again by a Water Gun, flying into the nearby bushes.

**"Buneary!" **Dawn gasped, watching her Pokémon land in the thicket. Without waiting for her friends, she raced over towards her injured Pokémon. Her eyes widen in astonishment at the sight she found behind plant. **"Uh guys...you better come see this."**

Ash looked over towards the brush, turning his attention away from the celebrating Pokémon. He walked over towards Dawn who didn't bother to get up from her spot.

**"What is it?" **he questioned.

** "You wouldn't believe me if I told you but...look."**

He peered over her arm, his mouth dropping in a gap at the Pokémon he saw before him. Not only was Buneary lying there unconscious, but another one was as well. It was none other than a Riolu.


	5. You Are Forbidden

I'm so sorry for the long wait people O_O so many things have come up in the recent months and I've even got writers block on the later chapters. I feel stupid as I should have wrote the idea down! Hmm, so I thought that later on I might do a question and answer chapter between my subscribers of this story as my email has been dinging a lot lately XD so I knew I just had to get this chapter up! Well reveiw like always loves :3 more is soon to come ~

The appearance of a Riolu in the wild was one thing, but the appearance of one you know was even rarer. Pikachu sat on the log bench the group had been using since they had been camping out in the area, thinking all of this over. First Mew had come to him, and then a Spiritomb had attacked them, now Riolu had appeared. What was the world coming to? He turned his attention back to Brock was busy treating his patient while everyone continued to eat the now brunch. Apparently they were never going to get away from this clearing.

**"So that's a Riolu?" **Marill questioned walking over to the Electric Mouse Pokémon. **"I wonder what it is doing here..."**

** "I'm not sure," **Pikachu replied, his thoughts still troubling him. **"I hope it's just a lost one in search of its Trainer."**

** "Why not wild?"**

** "Because they aren't known to be in the wild!"**

The two mice Pokémon turned around to see Buneary and Piplup walking towards them. Buneary had quickly recovered from her defeat, but this had only enraged her. She had been muttering to herself or whispering things into Piplup's ear. Piplup on the other hand only seemed interested in Marill now. Pikachu hoped the Penguin Pokémon was falling for yet another Marill. Somehow this angered Pikachu just ever so slightly...

**"Don't be so hard on Marill," **Piplup whispered. **"She's not from around these parts so she's not use to the Pokémon here."**

** "Well she better get used to them if they're staying," **Buneary growled folding her arms.

**"Calm down, all of you," **Brock ordered. **"Can't you see I'm busy?"**

Pikachu didn't really get what he meant by busy. He had sprayed Riolu with some Potion and Pikachu was positive he had only collapsed because Buneary had landed on him with full memento behind her. Suddenly a thought dawned on him; Ash could possibly be able to sense something about this Riolu. _But what if that brings us trouble? Mew...I need answers! _He padded over to his Trainer with troubled eyes.

Pikachu glanced back at the others who had now settled away from each other now. Piplup continue to cast longing glances towards Marill causing Pikachu to feel uneasy yet again. He then tugged at his Trainer's pants leg. Ash looked down from his meal as Pikachu tugged at his pants.

**"I need to talk with you in private," **Pikachu whispered.

Ash placed his fork down, excusing himself from the table. He then followed after his Pokémon away from everyone else. Pikachu decided to chose the clearing they had been when Spiritomb had attacked them early. Parts of the forest floor were black from where Spiritomb's Hyper Beam had hit, smoldering the grass into pieces. The smell of burnt vegetation hung in the air making Pikachu feel sick to the stomach, but he shook it away. He had to discuss important business.

**"So what's so important?" **Ash questioned, folding his arms.

**"Well, doesn't the appearance of a Riolu make you feel just a bit frighten?" **Pikachu began, his gaze traveling back towards the direction of camp. **"I mean, you do remember our last encounter with a Riolu, right? Not to mention your destiny as-"**

** "Leave it, Pikachu. I've chosen my path, to become a Pokémon Trainer. I'm not becoming an Aura Guardian just because I have Sir Aaron's aura."**

** "But-"**

_Leave it be, Pikachu. He's not ready to know just yet._

Pikachu froze. **"Mew!"**

** "Mew?"**

** "Uh...I meant, I knew that...?"**

** "Pikachu..."**

They both froze, suddenly hearing screams coming back from the direction of camp.

**"Misty!" **Ash yelled.

Without any hesitation, the two raced off back towards the camp. Pikachu perked his ears, detecting the screams of all the girls, but he could also hear the voices of all the other Pokémon. One voice specifically caught his attention. _Marill! _Pikachu broke away from his Trainer, dashing as quickly as he could back to camp. Breaking through the bushes, he stared in horror at the sight. The branches swayed behind him catching his attention, alerting him of Ash now behind him, out of breath.

** "It can't be..."** Ash gasped.

**"It is," **Pikachu growled, sparks already flying from his cheeks.

Before them was a set of three Spiritomb, something quite unbelievable. Pikachu could hardly contain the anger he felt within him. The world had gone mad! The Pokémon were staring at the Spiritomb with fear in their eyes, which Pikachu could hardly believe. It was unusual to see Piplup _and _Crogaunt scared almost to their wits. He made his way across the clearing, Ash following behind him; he never took his eyes off of the ominous Pokémon.

**"What's going on?" **Pikachu questioned.

**"These Spiritomb," **Piplup stammered. **"They're...they're unlike any other."**

** "What do you mean?"**

Suddenly the Spiritomb to their right began to groan. A red-orange ball of fire began to develop at its mouth. Without warning, it shot the fiery stream at the group with all the Pokémon dodging out of the way. Their Trainers were out of the attacks range so they all were safe.

**"That isn't possible," **Brock stammered. **"A Spiritomb can't use Flamethrower."**

The Spiritomb said nothing, only preparing another Flamethrower from its mouth. Beside it, the other Spiritomb began to prepare battle moves as well. The one to its right was crackling with electricity, yellow sparks flying from it in all directions. The other one began to open its mouth, preparing itself for an attack. Without warning, the three Spiritomb attacked. The first with Flamethrower again, the second sending electricity towards the group, and the third shooting a powerful jet of water from its mouth. The group dodged away from the attacks, staring in horror as the attacks receded.

**"None of those moves are possible," **Brock whispered to Ash. **"No Spiritomb can learn Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, and Hydro Pump."**

Pikachu growled, sparks flying from his cheeks. None of this could be real at all! **"Then we'll just have to battle them!" **he growled, looking at his comrades. Marill and Buneary nodded eagerly while Piplup and Crogaunt exchanged uneasy glances. Glaceon pawed the ground in determination.

**"We can't battle them," **May said looking at Glaceon. **"If those Pokémon know moves what they aren't suppose to know, then how can we beat them?"**

** "We'll do two on one," **Ash suggested. **"Misty and I will handle the Spiritomb that used Flamethrower. Dawn, you have two Pokémon out already so take on the one that used Hydro Pump. Brock and May you two have the last one. Is that clear?"**

Everyone nodded in agreement. Pikachu and Marill set their places, staring down their opponent. They both knew they could easily do this again like earlier. The only difference now was their opponents' attacks.

**"Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" **Ash ordered.

**"Marill use Aqua Jet!" **Misty commanded.

**"Pika!" **

Pikachu took off at great speed as sparks flew from his cheeks. As he continued the electricity began to engulf him and he finally became black and white. He was hardly aware of Marill who was shooting at their opponent being engulfed in water. _You're ours!_ Just as the thought crossed his mind, the Spiritomb began to glow white and suddenly made more copies of itself. Pikachu and Marill weren't able to stop and landed into a copy, dazed. Shaking their heads, they realized they were surrounded.

**"Double Team..." **Pikachu said in awe. Even he knew that this was impossible for a Spiritomb.

Marill stared in confused at the many Spiritomb. Hastily, she shot a spiral of water at one of the copies realizing it wasn't the real foe. She gasped in distraught, cowering in disappointment.

**"What do we do?" **she whispered.

**"Listen."**

The Electric Mouse Pokémon stared at the group of Spiritomb, his ears twitching. He closed his eyes to hear better until he heard the cry of the Spiritomb louder than ever. Quickly, he opened his eyes, his tail glowing white. He leaped into the air, striking his tail into a Spiritomb which turned out to be their real foe. At once all the copies disappeared.

**"Great work Pikachu," **Ash yelled. **"Now, Quick Attack!"**

Pikachu ran at top speed, a white flash being left behind him. He knew Spiritomb wouldn't be able to escape him now. He was closing in on the Pokémon when it suddenly disappeared. Pikachu gasped in disbelief, landing onto the ground confused. The Forbidden Pokémon swiftly appeared again but behind the Electric Mouse. It then slammed into Pikachu knocking him back to where Marill stood in horror.

**"Pikachu!" **Ash gasped.

**"Marill, use Aqua Jet!" **Misty ordered

Pikachu rose to his paws seeing his friend rushing towards their opponent. He couldn't help but gap in shock as Marill was sent back to him just the way as he had been hit. This Pokémon seemed impossible to beat.

**"It going to keep using Aerial Ace if we charge at it**," Misty concluded. **"Marill, use Water Gun!"**

** "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"**

Sparks flew from Pikachu's cheeks as he prepared himself for the attack. He then sent the electricity towards his foe. Spiritomb dodged both attacks and began to glow green. Without warning, blades of grass wrapped themselves around Pikachu's and Marill's legs, tripping the two and stopping their attacks. While the two were down, Spiritomb let out a groan, as multiple light blue rings began to surround it. Then rings grew white, forming into light gray stones and circled Spiritomb's body. The Pokémon began to glow an eerie purple and released the stones, hurling them at the Mouse Pokémon.

Marill and Pikachu were sent flying back, taking a lot of damage from the move, Stone Edge. They began to struggle to their paws, seeing the Spiritomb with its mouth opening forming a black ball of energy. Pikachu froze realizing that it was none other than the move Shadow Ball. The black ball crackled with energy, blue sparks flying from it. The Forbidden Pokémon then fired the attack.

**"Pikachu!" **Ash yelled.

**"Marill!" **Misty screamed.

The two Pokémon could only watch in fear as the ball hurled towards. Pikachu clenched his teeth together and put himself protectively in front of Marill. He glanced over his back, his eyes widening in surprised at what he saw next. A blue ball of energy was heading straight for the Shadow Ball. The attacks collided, sending up a cloud of smoke causing the battling group to close their eyes. Pikachu slowly reopened them seeing now a blue and black figure standing in front of him. He couldn't believe it, but it was Riolu.


	6. Master Who?

Finally able to get this update out to you all :D Sorry for the long await but school has been kicking me this year for real...Also, I've managed to create a trailer to this story and posted it on youtube for you all. I'm glad to have so many of you reading this and just had to make it for my fans ^^ Hope you enjoy this chapter and the trailer as well (the link for it will be at the bottom of this chapter) Remember reviews everyone :)

Ash could hardly believe all of this had happened so fast. That move had been Aura Sphere and he knew that Lucario could know that while Riolu weren't supposed to. _Unless...that Riolu is the same one we met before._ He stared in bewilderment at the Riolu as it stood protectively in front of Pikachu and Marill. The Spiritomb seemed stunned after watching its attack easily countered by just one move. Quickly, it began to glow and an orange ball developed at its mouth.

**"It's preparing another Hyper Beam," **Ash whispered. He glanced over towards their Pokémon who were recovering from the shock. Raising his voice to a yell, he called out, **"Pikachu, Marill get out of there!"**

** "Wait!" **Misty objected. **"I have a plan, Marill use Refresh both of you."**

Glancing over at her opponent, she padded over to Pikachu. She held out her paw towards Pikachu and he took hold of it. Closing her eyes, she began to glow light blue and waves of energy began to come off of her. In a matter of seconds they both were completely healed. The two then looked over at their trainers eagerly.

Suddenly, Spiritomb released its attack. Riolu swiftly jumped to defense, running up to its opponent. It held out a paw, standing just a few feet away, and fired a huge light green blast. This attack quickly engulfed Spiritomb's, breaking through and striking it. The Forbidden Pokémon let out an agonizing groan. Pikachu and Marill quickly joined in the attack using Thunderbolt and Water Gun. Spiritomb was unprepared for the attacks and it was damaged. It let out another groan, eyeing the Pokémon before finally disintegrating into the air.

This caught the attention of the other Spiritomb, stopping their attacks. They spotted Riolu and exchanged glances with each other. Finally, the Pokémon growled and disappeared into thin air as well, leaving the group to stare and sigh in relief.

**"For a minute there I thought we were doomed," **Dawn sighed. **"Thank you Riolu."**

Riolu blinked at Dawn and then nodded. It looked over towards Ash. Ash blinked in confusion and suddenly froze. His eyes began to dilate and images began to flash before him. He could see Hunter J and her Salamence, a wooden carved Riolu, Pokémon Ranger Kellyn, and finally himself and Riolu waving goodbye. The images came to a sudden stop, letting his senses return. He was able to see everyone around him.

**"You're...that Riolu...we helped?" **Ash whispered.

Riolu smiled. _**I've returned to find my master.**_

Ash gasped in shock. _He can speak telepathy now. _**"Master? But you belong to-"**

_**No! It is you that I serve.**_

__Ash stared in confusion at Riolu. He remembered returning Riolu to his rightful Trainer. Why was he now calling him his master? Better yet, why did he have to serve him? He exchanged glances with his friends who all shrugged. He caught sight of Pikachu who was shuffling uneasy on his paws. Did he know something about this?

**"Well," **Brock said. **"It's a good thing you came to find Ash then. We would have been in a lot of trouble if you hadn't showed up and helped."**

The Emanation Pokemon turned towards the breeder. _**I thank you for healing me. **_Riolu replied.

**"Does someone mind explaining to me what I've missed?" **Misty questioned.

**"Me too," **May agreed.

**"A while back we met this Riolu when he was hurt and lost," **Brock began. **"We ran into Kellyn, a Pokémon Ranger - they're people who keep an eye on Pokémon and nature - whose mission was to return Riolu back to his home. However, he was being hunted by Hunter J; she steals or captures Pokémon and sells them to people. We were able to get him away from her and her henchmen and return him to his rightful owner."**

** "That's horrible," **May said, looking at Riolu. **"I'm glad you guys were able to get him home. So you must be related to Lucario if you're able to use Aura Sphere."**

_**I am able to evolve into Lucario. **_Riolu replied. _**However, I am a special Riolu as most aren't able to use Aura Special. **_A smile developed on his face.

__**"That's something. So Ash you must be able to read his Aura?"**

**"Heh, yeah," **Ash chuckled. He caught the confused eyes of Misty's and explained, **"Aura is a something every living being has, but some people are able to use and see it. Those who can are known as Aura Guardians."**

** "Seems like you always end up with something," **Misty teased, smiling. She couldn't resist giggling as Ash blushed in embarrassment.

_**And he has a special aura which is why he is my master. **_Riolu added. _**We must join together and stop those fake Pokémon from taking over.**_

__**"Fake?" **Ash echoed. **"What are you talking about? We know those Spiritomb were able to use attacks unlike any other Spiritomb but look at you."**

_**I was specially trained! **_Riolu said defiantly. _**Those Spiritomb are sent from someone who is out to take over the world. Pikachu, you know of this.**_

__Ash glanced at the Electric Mouse who was now cowering in fear beside Marill and Buneary. He never had seen Pikachu so frighten before. **"What's he talking about Pikachu?"**

** "Why wasn't I able to see this coming," **Pikachu murmured, looking at his paws. **"It all makes sense now..." **The others stared impatiently at Pikachu while Ash growled with rage. He demanded that he knew what Pikachu had been hiding this instance. Finally, Pikachu sighed in defeat.

**"The time of the Aura Guardians have come again," **Pikachu whispered, his eyes wide with worry. He hesistated before continuing. **"And you, Ash, have been selected."**

Trailer: .com/watch?v=jEu9s-5nvm0


End file.
